Grass Pokemon Master
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ash travels to the Green Zone of Kanto and seeks to become a Grass Pokemon Master. Ash strives to become the Grass Pokémon Master, with the variety of Grass types Ash has a long way to go. Ash goes to the Grass Zone where grass Pokémon of all kinds go Ash wants to catch them all and raise them to be the strongest. Warning Yaoi DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Anthro Furry

Pairing: Ash/Pokemon

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Ok new series being added to my fic list, Baka and Test will be added

News: Ok why have i been gone the last few weeks? Sadly my job has been forcing me in 6 days a week so I have had little time to work on fics.

Also guys for the last time i do not give up on fics i have a fic rotation that I arrange each week, yes some fics have not been worked on in awhile but there are reasons for this.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Grass Pokémon Master

Ash strives to become the Grass Pokémon Master, with the variety of Grass types Ash has a long way to go. Ash goes to the Grass Zone where grass Pokémon of all kinds go Ash wants to catch them all and raise them to be the strongest.

Chap 1 Grass Zone

Ash loves Grass type Pokémon, so it was no surprise when Ash chose Bulbasaur as his starter Pokémon. Gary chose Charmander and planned to beat Ash as his rival. However Bulbasaur showed strength and was able to beat Charmander. Gary swore payback and went to catch Pokémon to beat Ash.

Ash had his own desire. "Professor Oak, with your permission I want to go to the Grass Zone."

Oak choked on his coffee. "Ash you know the type zones are dangerous, they are ruled by the Pokémon there, even Gym Leaders rarely go into them."

"I know Professor but if I'm going to become a Grass Pokémon Master I have to go there!" Ash said confidently. Bulbasaur agreed and Oak sighed. "Well if you go you need to be careful. In every region these zones can be found, but it's possible Pokémon from different regions visit the respective type zone, some even make homes there and become the boss of the area. You should take extreme caution." Oak gave Ash a special card. Grass Zone Pass Kanto

"Thanks Professor!" Ash said and left with Bulbasaur.

The Zone's were scattered all across the Kanto region, the Grass Zone was near Pallet Town. Ash had to travel through route 1 to get there and he had Bulbasaur battle against the Pokémon who challenged him. Ash didn't catch any of them he was saving his Pokeballs for the grass types, Ash even ordered some special PokeBalls for the journey. Heal Ball X 6, Quick Ball X 6, Timer Ball X 3 PokeBall X 10. It cost him his savings but he ordered them.

Bulbasaur – Overgrow

Tackle

Leech Seed

Vine Whip

Sleep Powder

Bulbasaur fought bravely and gained a lot of experience. Ash let Bulbasaur remain outside of his Pokeball and it made the little guy happy.

In very little time Ash made it to the Grass Zone. He spoke to the receptionist and showed him the card. The receptionist let Ash inside. Each Zone was set up similar to the Safari Zone. In every zone there were unique flora there, unique berries and herbs that boosted the types of Pokémon found there.

Ash entered the zone and the two gasped in wonder, huge trees, light and dark grass, and rustling bushes. "Let's go Bulbasaur!"

Ash and Bulbasaur began walking, Ash had done his research and learned about the various Kanto Grass types. He sought out an Oddish and Bellsprout first. They were common and in little time Ash found and captured his first Grass type Pokémon. Thanks to Tackle Bulbasaur was able to weaken Oddish and Bellsprout and Ash was able to catch them and using his Heal Balls. Their battle with Bulbasaur gave them experience and helped them learn new moves.

Oddish – Chlorophyll

Absorb

Sweet Scent

Acid

Stun Spore

Bellsprout – Chlorophyll

Vine Whip

Growth

Wrap

Sleep Powder

With 3 Pokémon Ash decided to enter the dark grass where stronger and more powerful Pokémon resided. Little did he know he would face the boss of the Kanto Grass Zone.

Rustling drew the team's attention. A powerful Leafeon sprang up from the dark grass and stood upon a rock. Leafeon roared and Ash stared in shock. "Who's that Pokémon?"

Ash raised his Pokedex and learned of Leafeon. "So this is Leafeon, alright I'm gonna catch it Quick Ball!" Ash threw the special ball and Leafeon used Leaf Blade to break it. "He's strong, he must have become boss of this zone."

Oddish Bellsprout and Bulbasaur stood up to face Leafeon. "You guys want to battle him?" Ash asked, and they nodded. "Alright Oddish use Acid, Bellsprout use Sleep Powder and Bulbasaur use Vine Whip."

Leafeon attacked first using Razor Leaf. Bulbasaur and Oddish combined were able to counter the attack. Bellsprout used Sleep Powder but Leafeon dodged it. It moved so fast it was almost hard to follow. Leafeon used Magical Leaf and struck Oddish. Oddish was knocked out cold. Ash gasped and scooped up Oddish. "Oddish you ok?" Oddish nodded weakly. "Have a rest in your ball." Ash returned Oddish to his ball.

"Bellsprout use Wrap, and Bulbasaur use Tackle." Bellsprout's roots reached down and sprang up and coiled around Leafeon. Bulbasaur rushed and hit Leafeon with a Tackle. Leafeon let loose a powerful Razor Leaf and hit the two grass types.

Bellsprout was knocked out but Bulbasaur was hanging in there. "Thanks Bellsprout you did your best." Ash had to return Bellsprout and it was down to Bulbasaur and Leafeon.

Leafeon used Leaf Blade which Bulbasaur fought back using his Vine Whip. The two grass type attacks clashed but Leafeon won and sent Bulbasaur flying into a tree.

Ash couldn't watch anymore and he stood between Bulbasaur and Leafeon. "Stop, you won we'll leave!"

Leafeon growled and readied another Leaf Blade. Bulbasaur refused to let Ash be hurt and reached deep into his core and learned a powerful new move. "Power Whip!" Bulbasaur's Vine Whip changed and struck Leafeon with all he had. Leafeon was surprised and although Bulbasaur was weak he tried to protect his master.

Leafeon gave a bow to Ash and leaped off. Ash took it as a sign, he wanted them to train and get stronger and challenge him again. "I look forward to another battle with you again Boss of the Grass Zone!" Ash called and Bulbasaur spoke the same. Leafeon nodded before leaving.

(Egg moves I'm changing how they work. For my fics an Egg Moves are moves a Pokémon can learn at any time so long as they have a similar move.)

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Furry Harem

Pairing: Ash/Pokemon

anti uke project harem project rare pairing lonely boys project

Do not read if you do not like

Shout Out - Big thanks to omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Moonkat17, chichan and KarasuKagami these guys have been giving me a lot of feedback and comments and have been giving me a lot of inspiration

Grass Master

Chapter 2 Unique Grass Types

Ash got his Pokémon treated then came back to the zone. Ash and his Pokémon battled and grew stronger, thanks to Oddish's Sweet Scent they got lots more battles and experience and soon… Bulbasaur Evolved!

The little grass type grew glowing in a brilliant light. Ivysaur gained some new moves as well as extra power.

Ivysaur – Overgrow

Headbut

Power Whip

Razor Leaf

Sleep Powder

With Headbut Ivysaur was able to shake Pokémon from trees. They soon found Exeggcute the Grass/Psychic type was a tough adversary but Ash was able to catch him.

Exeggcute – Chlorophyll

Hypnosis

Barrage

Leach Seed

Stun Spore

Exeggcute was a happy little Pokémon and he got along well with the others. They continued to travel the Grass Zone searching for more Pokémon to battle. After a few more battles Oddish and Bellsprout evolved as well.

Oddish evolved into Gloom.

And…

Bellsprout evolved into Weepinbell.

Gloom – Chlorophyll

Mega Drain

Acid

Stun Spore

Sleep Powder

Weepinbell – Chlorophyll

Acid

Vine Whip

Stun Spore

Razor Leaf

Ash got skilled at making Grass Pokémon food. His Pokémon all loved it. There were special mineral baths found in the area and Ash and his Pokémon loved to bathe in them.

After going deeper into the Grass Zone Ash found another Kanto grass type, Paras the Bug and Grass type. Ash battled him with Exeggcute thanks to his Hypnosis he was able to put Paras to sleep and capture him in one go.

Paras – Effect Spore

Scratch

Stun Spore

Leach Life

Bug Bite

He may be skilled as a bug type but Ash would raise him as a Grass type, he knew that the bug aspect would aide him in battle. Ash examined his Pokémon he had two Grass/Poison types, One pure Grass type, a Grass/Psychic type and a Grass/Bug type. Ash believed with a little more training he'd be ready to face Leafeon and capture him. Ash knew it would take a true Pokémon Master to work his Pokémon's second type to mix in with the Grass type and make them stronger.

Ash and company camped out for the night sadly they couldn't have known how dangerous the area was. Not too far away was a swarm of Parasect and they were quite dangerous. They surrounded Ash and his Pokémon and played dead waiting for them to awaken so they could strike. Just to be safe they released their effect spore a pink powder flooded the camp affecting all the Pokémon and Ash.

The boy groaned and his cock grew hard in his pants pushing at the fabric of his boxers. He groaned and tossed and turned his dreams changed from the effect of the spores. Parasect hissed as they kept up their spores, it was a unique one and when Ash and his team awoke they'd suffer the effects.

Parasect's bio says the mushroom on it's back controls it's host and it releases poisonous spores. It's got some hidden powers the poison it's releasing now is a powerful aphrodisiac. Ash and his Pokémon were in real trouble.

To be continued


End file.
